


Initiation Phase

by Jakathine



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Competition, Eventual Relationships, Fights, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Martial Arts, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: Chirrut and Baze, the two newest recruits to the Guardians of the Whills, came to the temple already having been trained else where in preparation of Guardianship. However, they must earn their place among the ranks to decide which receives the higher honor of the two. This pitches them against one another in a battle of pride and prestige that has an unexpected outcome.





	1. Commencement

The kindly but stern Grandmaster Xia greeted Chirrut and Baze as they stepped up to the temple gates almost at the same time. She had been making her daily meditative walk and happened to see the two approaching men coming from opposite directions of the town. It was either instinct or the guidance of the Force that led her to wait at the gates.

As they turned to look at one another, the look they shared was a mix of casual observation with underlying critical analysis.

One was roughly her own height with black hair shorter on the sides but fringed on the front, and wore dark robes while carrying a bag presumably full of clothing on one shoulder while on the other he balanced a staff. His dark eyes gleamed with mischief that was playful rather than malevolent.

The other was taller and broader, with dark hair braids winding behind his ears and neatly holding his hair in place while only a hint of scruff lay on his face. He also carried a bag but instead of a staff had all sorts of knives and blasters strapped to a belt around his hips. Bags under his eyes accentuated warm brown eyes far wiser than their years.

Both men looked to be only in their early twenties, well trained already if their demeanor didn’t already give it away, and if they were to continue eyeing each other she considered a fight would break out between the two just because they could.

“It is unusual for the Temple to receive two initiates in one quarter,” the grandmaster stated, breaking the silence and their gazes as they looked at her, “Generally, one is sent every quarter so they are properly assessed and ranked. Masters are in communication with each other so as not to accidentally send students at the same time.”

Chirrut flashed a wide, beaming grin that seemed sweet enough to disarm an opponent on its own as he pulled out a small but neatly bound booklet which was sealed shut by a metal clasp, “If you would please.... you can check my documents that I was sent by my master to continue my studies under you to become a fully installed guardian.”

Baze simply presented to her a metal cylinder with a wax seal bearing one of the several training institutes stamped firmly on its top. 

She looked between the two of them, taking Chirrut’s booklet first and brushing her fingers lightly along the lock to open it. It was done by secret pinpoint touches which she and Chirrut’s master had devised years ago. After reading the papers for their authenticity she gave them back to Chirrut before taking the cylinder from Baze. She opened the container and slid out the leaflets that stated Baze’s immediate request for initiation, signed by his master whom she knew to be an old friend. 

The grandmaster sighed and returned the container and papers to Baze. The two men looked at her expectantly. 

“Chirrut, Baze,” she looked at each in turn of their name, “I am familiar with both of your masters. Did either of you read the enclosed documents with which they sent you?”

Both shook their heads. So they were unaware then.

“Your masters knew very well about one another and one another’s plans for their students. Especially yours Chirrut as yours is your mother and she would only send you when she knew you were ready.” she looked pointedly at him, then swapped her eyes to Baze knowing that what she was going to say next was not going to be any fun, “However, Baze’s master will by now be passed and unable to teach him further.”

Baze’s eyes went wide as he hurriedly took the lid off and read over the papers himself. It had taken him a week to reach Jedha City but in that time, as from what the papers said, his master would have passed due to a failing health condition that had extremely shortened his life. Somehow he had managed to hide it from Baze until the very end.

“I cannot send either of you back,” the grandmaster intervened to pull Baze out of his shock, “so both of you will stay. That means that the title and rank will have to be contested for so you are placed properly. You will have a week to train, prepare, and then compete for the higher rank of the two.”

Chirrut clasped his hands in reverence and gave her a lopsided grin, “Thank you,” he turned to Baze and let his smile fall into a small frown, “I am sorry about your master.”

Baze gave him an odd expression but looked at their new master instead, “Where will we be staying until our rank is decided?”

“There are guest quarters. You may stay in those until then,” she said, smiling at them, “Come. I will show you.”

The guest quarters were about a half a dozen evenly spaced out beds in a good sized room, each having their own privacy screen around them, with soft glowing light emitting from a kyber crystal jutting downwards from the ceiling.

Chirrut tilted his head in wonderment, “How did you get the crystal to glow like that?”

She looked up at the crystal, “We put phosphorescent stone into the alcove then slid the crystal upwards. Each day a panel above is opened so it absorbs light from the sun and at night we close it so it’s focused into the crystal. The light refraction within the crystal creates the glow which you see.”

A loud clunk disturbed their conversation as Baze set down his utility belt at the foot of the bed nearest the door. She decided that that was all which needed to be said and bit the two goodnight.

As soon as she was gone Chirrut walked over and sat on the bed nearest to Baze.

“So where are you from?” he asked as he stretched out his legs.

“Jedha, same as you.”

Chirrut laughed, “Well, of course, but for instance I’m originally from Jedha City and left, only returning now. Are you the same or?”

Baze made a hand motion as if shooing away a fly, “I need to clean and rest. I will talk to you tomorrow.”

Chirrut leaned back on his elbows and watched Baze strip down to his underclothing.

“Shoo,” Baze simply said, looking over his shoulder at Chirrut.

With a shrug Chirrut left Baze alone to go to his own bed a few spots down, dramatically flopping face first onto the mattress. Chirrut swore he heard a small laugh escape the other man but he was gone before Chirrut could spring up to say anything. Without anything to really keep him awake after traveling Chirrut let himself fall asleep as he was, already thinking about what he should train for in their upcoming competition.

Meanwhile Baze found the guest bathroom and cleaned himself of the dust and grime Jedha had covered him in. His master had been his closest friend as well as being his mentor. The loss was crushing him. Baze knew he had to make his master proud and earn the higher rank, even though Chirrut was very nice. As Baze slipped into a robe that he found he said as silent prayer for luck and for destiny to be on his side.

 


	2. Practical Defense

The next morning was filled with meeting the other students already inducted into the Temple. They welcomed Chirrut and Baze excitedly, having never heard of an instance where two were brought into the fold at one time. Least to say, wagers may have started to happen even though they were usually against the rules.

As they took their midday meal Chirrut studied Baze who was looking out over the Temple’s courtyard pensively. 

“Something on your mind?” Chirrut asked as he nibbled on his piece of flatbread.

Baze inhaled deeply and tore his eyes away from their wonderment to look at Chirrut’s face, “It has been a while since I have been here.”

Chirrut smiled, “Yeah, Jedha City’s really changed over the past two decades.”

“Not just the city itself.” Baze said as he motioned around them, “The temple is too.”

“Suppose so,” Chirrut stated as he looked around, “I was little when I left so I remember this only vaguely.” he considered what Baze had said for a moment, “Were you raised here in the temple itself?”

Baze downed the last of his water and gathered his plates instead of answering. Chirrut practically bounded after him, pestering him with more questions but Baze stayed silent on the matter. Finally, afternoon came and so did their training.

As they stepped out onto the indoor training area, their bare feet cushioned by the matted floor, they noticed a couple of other students training near the punching bags. Instead of wearing the customary white lower rank uniform they had been given tan colored guest uniforms.

Chirrut immediately noticed the wing chun dummy against the opposite wall and went straight for it. The onsite instructor greeted Baze and gave him a set of black training wraps.

“Thanks,” Baze said, taking the wraps and putting them on securely before going to some sparring dummies to throw some kicks and punches. 

He let himself be absorbed into the routine that he failed to notice the time pass until Chirrut stood off to the side.

“It’s time to rest,” Chirrut said, smiling at Baze gently.

Baze looked away, his heart thudding in his chest and knowing it was not because of the workout he had just done. He picked up a cloth and wiped his face down to give an excuse to look away. He insisted on going his separate way to clean before bed, opting to talk to other training guardians and looking away from Chirrut. The move was not lost on Chirrut but he considered that it was perhaps a way to not get too friendly with the competition. He wasn’t insulted. If anything, he considered it nicer than probably what was intended.

As the two lay down to sleep, their beds still a few apart since Baze confessed he would talk in his sleep and would prefer to be further away, Chirrut wondered how this might actually work. He liked Baze quite well and considered him a friend already. A soft snore punctuated his thoughts as Baze turned in his sleep. Chirrut studied his young face, already having been aged by exposure to the Jedha environment and grief, relaxed in the peacefulness of sleep. 

He stared up into the soft glow of the kyber crystal, letting it wash out his thoughts and lull him into a gentle slumber.

-

When morning came for their competition they were apprehensive. 

The already cool air of Jedha had dipped further and made the practice room chilly, their breath puffing in clouds in front of them. The room was empty of students but if Baze glanced out of the corner of his eye he would happen to see a foot or a hand poking out from behind one of the doorways. He knew that this duel most definitely had an audience.

Chirrut stretched, his seemingly laid-back nature uncoiling in the frigid air. It made Baze sleepy all over again to just look at. The grandmaster was seated in a high-backed chair with Master Huong on her left and Master Krip on her right in smaller chairs. At the sound of the bell tolling the hour, the grandmaster stood to speak.

“Today, you will compete with standard self-defense for close combat situations,” Grandmaster Xia announced, “The streets of Jedha city bustle with fervor and villainy. It is best to know at all times when to defend yourself practically should the need arise. Both of your masters would have already taught you these skills. Did they?”

“Yes,” came the unison reply.

“Then I want a realistic fight. Not enough to permanently harm, mind you, but like it is in reality the rules are sparse. The only way to end is to submit. This is a one round quick decision so the first who taps out is the loser. Understood?”

“Yes,” was another unison reply.

She sat down and waved her hand for the duel to begin.

First they gave one another respectful bows before assuming their stances. Keeping their eyes trained on one another they moved in slow, even circles, sizing one another up. Chirrut flicked out a quick teasing punch but Baze did not even flinch. Chirrut knew that though Baze was larger that this fight was still evenly balanced with his speed. With quick calculation, Baze reasoned that if he could simply pin Chirrut into a choke hold he could win a tap out. The two circled some more, almost playful smiles touching their lips as their fingers itched for contact.

In a flurry of robes the two grappled each other, tipping onto the ground with a solid _thunk_ and rolling around in an attempt to get a grip. At first Chirrut managed to cage Baze’s arm but a quick snake through had him lose his grip and get flipped over for Baze to grasp the back of his head to hold it tight. The two were stuck like that for a considerable time, and Chirrut worried for a split second that he would need to tap out but just as Baze was about to switch sides holding him he found an escape. Chirrut managed to slip out of the hold in that fraction of a second and scurry backwards, regaining his footing just as Baze charged at him again. 

Chirrut parried the punch then kicked out low, swiping at Baze’s ankles. Baze hopped over the move but was knocked down by a solar plexus punch he was unable to block by mere seconds. He landed with a hard smack on his chest.

Chirrut quickly got on top of his back and grabbed an arm, yanking it back into a painful lock. Baze squirmed, trying to use his other arm to get free, but that only resulted in his captured arm being pulled to its absolute limit.

Knowing he had been beaten he tapped out, ending the match.

His arm was immediately released. Chirrut helped roll him over and bring him to his feet using his good arm. Soreness tingled on his skin but nothing a few doses of medicine and a warm bath wouldn’t help with shortly.

“Chirrut is the winner of this round,” Grandmaster Xia said, “Though he came fairly close to being the loser. Baze, you did well still and should also be commended. You are both well trained from your masters. Go, bathe and enjoy your day within the city if you would like. Your next task is not until tomorrow.”

The two thanked her then departed for the baths.

Since it was still early in the day the baths were empty except for them two. It was a quaint area, with its own natural spring but with showers off to the side too. Chirrut took this time to talk. He had taken notice of some random scars Baze had on his chest after he had stripped and kept asking about them.

Baze would humor him, telling him only slightly half-truths about where he had gotten them. He decided to turn the tables and ask Chirrut about his own life.

“So your master was your mother?”

“Oh yeah! Mom was a guardian as well! She left after having me but always wanted me to come here to be one too!” Chirrut said excitedly as he doused himself with a bucket of water.

Baze watched the water course down his face but looked away as Chirrut opened his eyes again, “That’s nice, but why did she leave in the first place? I mean, as far as I know the Whills doesn’t condemn relationships.”

“Nah, she just felt I should be raised away from the Whills life until I was ready. Grew up in a small village instead. Don’t really know if it’s for the better.”

“Is that why you’re so talkative here, huh?”

“Hey, now!” Chirrut laughed, tossing water at him, “and as a matter of fact no. I’ve always been like this.”

Baze rolled his eyes and smiled at that, “Oh Force above, help us.”

Chirrut tossed more water at him but let the subject drop. His face turned more serious.

“I hate how they’re making us pitch against each other though. Didn’t know we’d been sent at the same time. Else wise I would’ve waited.”

“I presume it is the will of the Force,” Baze said, wholeheartedly sincere, “It has something for us I think.”

Chirrut’s lopsided smile returned, “Yeah?”

Baze grabbed a towel to dry himself off, “Yeah, I do.”

After they had gotten dressed they decided to take up the grandmaster’s advice and explore the city. As neither had been there in such a long time they were amazed at how quickly the city had grown into such a trading hub. Wares hung from just about every corner while children of different species danced around them, playing with their robe ends curiously. They even managed to spend some time a random tapcafe they had spotted called  _Gesh’s_. 

By the time they returned to the temple they had had probably one too many but the jolliness between them kept them warm against the icy night air. Too tired and sloshed to be bothered with bathing, they went right to bed, crashing down as soon as they were within the doors.

It took Chirrut a moment to realize that he was in the bed next to Baze but Baze stopped him before he could move.

“Nah, stay. Is ok,” Baze said, his words slightly slurred as he turned his gaze up at the kyber light, “I don’t know what it is about you. Makes me find a peaceful thought.”

Chirrut laughed, the sound sweet to Baze’s ears, “Dunno. Maybe it’s my charm?”

Baze snorted, “Well it’s certainly not your modesty.”

They laughed at that. The gentle underlying hum of energy surrounding them slowly quieted all other discussion, leaving them in one another’s company. 

Baze looked over and saw that Chirrut had fallen asleep now that he was laying still. His addled mind turned over the past few days’ events and he pondered what was to come. The thoughts made him tired so he let them be, content to slip into sleep for now.

 


End file.
